(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to display devices and is directed more particularly to a display device adapted for use in conjunction with a flat plate claim apparatus of the type used in airports, and adapted to receive and retain elongated objects open to the view of claimants.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Flat plate claim apparatuses are in use in many airports. The apparatus typically comprises a moving belt made up of a series of flat plates extending generally transversely of the direction of travel. The flat plates are somewhat crescent-shaped to facilitate the movement of the plates through curves in such a manner as to maintain the integrity of the belt, that is, such that no openings appear in the belt. Examples of apparatuses of this type are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,445, issued Mar. 3, 1970, in the name of R. J. Piper, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,540, issued Jan. 5, 1971, in the name of R. J. Piper. Such apparatuses perform well with respect to ordinary items of baggage, such as suitcases. The apparatus receives the suitcases, as from a chute, or manually, and transports and displays the suitcases, such that claimants may recognize the items they wish to retrieve, and remove the claimed items from the apparatus.
In the case of long objects, such as skis, fishing poles, rifles, golf clubs, and the like, other means must be used inasmuch as the length of such an item may well exceed the width of the moving belt, causing jam-ups at a chute entry point and at curves in the path of the belt. It is commonplace to handle such items separately from the "normal" baggage and deliver such items to the claim area by separate means. If there are a large number of such items, as at a destination in which skiing or golfing, or the like, is a principal event, the crowd gathered in what usually is a relatively small area for such "special" pieces can result in long waits and considerable inconvenience in claiming the items.
There is a need for means for adapting the known flat plate claim apparatus to handle elongated items, such that the elongated items may be displayed and claimed in the same manner as normal baggage.